La llamada de la selva (libro)
La llamada de la selva es una novela del escritor americano Jack London. El argumento trata de un perro llamado Buck cuyos instintos primitivos vuelven tras una serie de sucesos que le ocurren cuando lo ponen a tirar de un trineo en el Yukon durante la fiebre del oro que tuvo lugar en el siglo 19 en el Klondike durante la cual los perros de tiro se compraban a precios elevados. Publicada en 1903, La llamada de la selva es el libro más leído de Jack London, y se le considera normalmente su mejor obra maestra de su "período temprano". Debido a que el protagonista es un perro, a veces se le ha clasificado como novela juvenil, adecuada para los niños, pero tiene un tono obscuro y contiene numerosas escenas de crueldad y violencia. Los Yeehat, un grupo de nativos de Alaska descritos en esta novela son una creación del novelista. Argumento Buck es un perro que lleva una vida cómoda en un rancho de California con su amo, un juez, hasta que lo roban y lo venden para pagar una deuda de juego. Buck es llevado entonces a Alaska y allí lo venden a un par de canadienses de habla francesa, a los que impresiona su físico y buen estado. Lo entrenan como perro de trineo y rápidamente aprende a sobrevivir en las noches frías de invierno y en la sociedad de la jauría observando a sus compañeros. Después es vendido y cambia de mano varias veces, mejorando sus cualidades como perro de trineo y líder de la manada. Con el tiempo Back le llega a un hombre llamado Hal, su esposa y el hermano de esta, que sin saber nada de trineos ni de cómo sobrevivir en las duras condiciones de Alaska, intentan controlar el trineo ignorando los avisos de no viajar durante el deshielo primaveral. Al progresar en su viaje, se encuentran a John Thornton, experto explorador que se da cuenta enseguida de la triste condición de los perros debido al mal trato dispensado por sus dueños. Thornton avisa a los tres de que no crucen el río, pero ellos se niegan a escucharle y ordenan a Buck que siga. Agotado, casi muerto de hambre, y sintiendo el peligro inminente, Buck se niega. Al reconocerle como perro de valía y asqueado por la paliza que le están dando al perro, Thornton lo suelta del arnés y les dice a sus dueños que se lo queda. Tras una fuerte discusión con palabras y puños, el trío se marcha e intenta cruzar el río, pero el hielo se abre y se los traga, como Thornton les había avisado. Buck se encariña y se vuelve leal con el hombre que le ha salvado de la muerte y le ha cuidado hasta su total restablecimiento. Thornton le lleva en sus viajes de búsqueda de oro. Durante uno de esos viajes, un hombre hace una apuesta con Thornton sobre a fuerza y lealtad del perro. Buck gana la apuesta al hacer moverse un trineo cargado con media tonelada de equipo sobre suelo congelado, y tirando de él durante noventa metros él solo. En otra ocasión le dice que salte sobre un precipicio, y a pesar de que evidentemente se va a estrellar contra el fondo y morir con seguridad, Buck salta, pero John Thonrton lo coje a medio salto, con lágrimas de emoción ante la gran lealtad de su perro. Lo lleva de vuelta a su campamento y loshumanos continúan su búsqueda de oro, mientras que Back comienza a explorar la naturaleza salvaje a su alrededor y traba amistad con un lobo y se socializa con su jauría, que vive en ese entorno. Una mañana vuelve de una cacería de tres días y encuentra a su amado dueño y a sus compañeros de campamento asesinados por salvajes que viven en una tribu cercana. Buck encuentra a algunos de ellos en el campamento y los mata para vengar a Thornton, y más tarde encuentra a otros miembros de la tribu, a los que hace huir del valle que su amo fue asesinado. Al poco tiempo se convierte en el líder de la jauría. Cada año vuelve al lugar en que Thornton murió, pues nunca olvidará por completo al amo al que adoraba. Desarrollo Buck, principal persona del libro, está basado en un cruce de perro entre San Bernardo y Collie que perteneció al Marshall Latham bond y su hermano Louis, hijos del juez Hiram Bond, que fue inversor minero, empaquetador de fruta y banquero en Santa Clara. Los Bond fueron los caseros de Jack London durante el otoño de 1897 y la primavera de 1898, el año principal de la Fiebre del Oro en el Klondike. London y los Bond han dejado registros de que el perro fue utilizado por el escritor para cumplir encargos de los Bond y otros clientes suyos (Dyer, 1997). Los escritos del Marshall Latham Bond están en la Colección Histórica de la Universidad de Yale. Adaptaciones Existen varias películas sobre esta novela: La versión de 1935, The Call of the Wild, protagonizada por Clark Gable y Loretta Young, resaltaba las relaciones humanas a costa de la historia de Buck. La de 1972 fue protagonizada por Charlton Heston y Mick Steele. La serie de televisión protagonizada por Rick Schroder se emitió en 1993 y se concentraba mas en el carácter de John Thornton. Hubo otra adaptación en 1997 llamada La llamada de la selva: un perro en el Yukon y protagonizada por Rutger Hauer y narrada por Richard Dreyfuss y adaptada por Graham Ludlow. Hubo también una serie posterior emitida en el año 2000. Una adaptación en dibujos animados seriados, Anime Yasei no Sakebi, consta de 22 episodios basados en esta novela fue producida por Wako en Australia. Hay también una película de dibujos animados realizada en los años ochenta por la compañía japnesa [Animation. El 12 de junio de 2009 vivendi Entertainment distribuyó La llamada de la selva en 3D Digital Real. Esta adaptación orientada a la familia era una película de largo metraje clasificada para todos los públicos. Los catorce cines equipados para este sistema en tres dimensiones (Digital Real-D 3D) mostraron la película sólo en 3D. La película no tuvo mucha aceptación, a pesar de las tres dimensiones, haciendo unos 750 dólares por pantalla en su primer fin de semana. La película se distribuyó en 3D en DVD el 28 de septiembre de 2009. El DVD incluye una gafas para 3D para ver esta versión de la película. Referencias [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jack_London[Jack London]] Enlaces externos Category:1903 novels Category:Novels by Jack London Category:Alaska in fiction Category:Yukon in fiction Category:American novels adapted into films Category:Animal cruelty in fiction cs:Volání divočiny da:Når naturen kalder de:Ruf der Wildnis en:The Call of the Wild et:Ürgne kutse fa:آوای وحش fr:L'Appel de la forêt it:Il richiamo della foresta no:Når villdyret våkner pl:Zew krwi pt:The Call of the Wild sh:The Call of the Wild sk:Volanie divočiny sv:Skriet från vildmarken th:เสียงเพรียกจากพงไพร tr:Vahşetin Çağrısı vi:Tiếng gọi nơi hoang dã zh:野性的呼唤